


Watching

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [50]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Heimdall really doesn't deserve this and I am sorry, M/M, Mutual Penetration, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rimming, Throne Sex, Wedding, shameless fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Heimdall realizes that it is Loki seated upon the throne of Asgard, he summons Thor. What he expects to follow is not that they will get married and share the throne between them... but that's exactly what they do. </p>
<p>You'd think Loki could be a little more grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sorry this is going up so late! It ended up over twice as long as I expected, and the time I'd planned for writing it yesterday wasn't nearly enough. As you might guess, this is barely proofread, so apologies for typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

**XXI: Explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party (roommate, coworker, family member, spouse, pet, etc.)**

_and_

**XXVI: Sex at work/school/ancestral home/other wildly inappropriate location**

 

Not even Thor’s booming voice had been enough to catch the attention of the guests who filled the throne room, though it left Loki's ears ringing. The musicians kept playing and the people kept dancing and talking and eating until he sent a tangle of lightning dancing about the room. Only then did they turn their attention to the two men who stood together, covered in finery.

“We thank you all for coming, and for your well-wishes,” Thor said.

“And we wish you a good night,” Loki added firmly.

It took nearly ten minutes for them all to leave, though they moved quickly. But at last they were alone. Thor lowered his head and met Loki’s lips. “A second first time,” Thor whispered when they broke apart. “Where shall it be?"

Loki met his eyes. “The one place it never could be before.”

*****

Thor should have realized. He should have known that his father would not so easily accept praise for Loki, even after such a noble death. Nor would his father have seen Mjolnir taken from Asgard so easily. In his defense, he had been far more wearied by the battle than he had let on. Catching a falling city can tire even a god. It was his tiredness that made him blind to what he should have seen.

The Watcher made him see.

“Loki,” Thor said, standing at the foot of the throne.

Loki heaved a sigh and the image of their father faded away. “Heimdall?”

Thor nodded.

“What shall you do?” Loki asked.

“Where is our father?”

Loki stared into the distance. “Alfheim. He sleeps rough, these days. He wanders.”

“He gave you the throne?”

“He _left_ the throne just as you left me. Abandoned, unwanted. A thing of no further use. I sat upon the throne because there was no other to take it.”

“I returned for you. You were gone.”

“Would you have burned me? A fiery end for the icen monster?” Loki's voice was cold.

“A flaming ship, fitting your rank and your death.”

Loki fixed his eyes on Thor. “And did you mourn?”

_We all did,_ was how he had answered this before. It had been the truth, but there was another truth he had not told.

“If I could die of grief I would be a shade now instead of here before you,” he said.

“A prettier answer than before.”

“I was a child before.”

Loki’s voice was quiet. “I watched you. Night after night in your cold and lonely chamber. I watched you.”

“I missed you. Oh, Loki, I am weary.”

“You have friends. You laughed with them.”

“And all the time I ached for my brother.”

“What shall you do, now that you have found him?”

“I will ask him for my heart’s desire. I will ask him for his heart.”

Loki tensed. “Things are not always so easy, Thor.”

“Nor are they always so hard as we might make them. Loki, I have lost you twice. I cannot do it again. Once I had your love. Back in the time before all of this. I have renounced the throne, Midgard is in peace and safety. If you have watched me, you have seen how I have hurt. All I have left to desire is to win your love again.”

“Sentiment.”

“Yes.”

There was a long silence. He could hear Loki inhale, long and deep, before he spoke. “You have always had my love,” he said softly.

“As you have had mine.”

“And I ask you again, what shall you do?”

“If I have your love, then all I have to beg is your hand.”

“Things are not so easy,” Loki repeated, looking away. “I need time to think.”

“It wasn’t a _no._ Thor’s eyes shone. “Might I think with you?” he asked.

“I need quiet.”

“I can be quiet.”

Thor set down his hammer and sat on the top step. He leaned back against the throne and let his eyes fall shut. Sometime, there in the quiet, Loki slipped down to sit beside him.

*****

“You look so handsome tonight,” Loki murmured. “All through the ceremony, and all the feasting and dancing, no matter how I gazed I could not take my fill.” He remembered this from long ago. How easy it was to seduce Thor with honeyed words and sugared lips.

“This is your true desire?” Thor asked.

“Just as I know it is yours,” Loki answered. He reached a hand between them, rubbing it against the heated swell in Thor’s breeches. “Can you tell me that this lies?”

Thor gave a soft grunt at the touch and his head fell forwards to rest against Loki’s. “It does not lie.”

“The throne, brother. It is now ours by right. Imagine us on it together. Can you begin to imagine what it is to see _everything_? I could not, until I first sat upon it. And you, my beloved… you never have. Come, love, there is no reason to choose between them.” Loki slipped from Thor’s grasp and strode towards the dais.

*****

It was weeks before the wedding was announced. It had taken them that long to work out their plan. They needed to work out the best way to let the people know that their father was gone, that Thor was no longer refusing the throne, that Loki was not only alive and going to wed his brother but that they were to co-rule. It had been done before, on other realms, but Asgard had never known such a practice.

"I meant it, when I said I never wanted the throne," Loki told him.

"And I never doubted you. But a king has no equal but other kings. The burden of it... you must know this better than I. Asgard has thrived under your watch."

Loki gave a shrug. "I was lulling them into complacency. Just waiting for them to let their guards down."

"Brother. No more lies," Thor said softly.

"I can't promise that. Would you tell a fish, 'no more water'?"

"No, but I would tell you that there is no more need. Not with me."

"The truth tastes of rust," Loki said. He turned away.

Thor followed him and caught his arm. "Because it has gone too long unused. Together we shall scrub away the tarnish and see the silver spin once again from your tongue."

"But we must lie about father," Loki said. Thor frowned. "Thor, we cannot tell them that he has been gone for months. You know this as well as I."

"But Heimdall..."

"Heimdall has told none but you."

"For the simple fact that he has not needed to. You have ruled _well_ , brother. The damage wrought by Malekith – yes, and by us," he added at Loki's wry smile, "you have rebuilt so quickly. The scorched fields are green with life already. She would have been proud."

"She should be here. Back when we... back before, when I used to dream of this, it was always her that fasted our hands."

"We are what still live of her. We will fast our own hands."

Loki nodded.

"And before that happens, we will tell them the truth. We will say that you have overseen the rebuilding, and that now I have come to bear this weight with you."

"They will want you to bear it instead of me."

"But it is our task, not theirs, to decide."

*****

"I see you have decided on the path of sense," Loki said when burly arms wrapped about him.

"If that is what you call it," Thor rumbled into his ear. His warm lips kissed their way down Loki's throat.

Loki let his head fall to the side, exposing his long white neck for more attention. Thor gave a soft hum of appreciation and fixed his open mouth over the pulse thudding just beneath the smooth skin. He sucked gently, flicking his tongue back and forth. Loki pressed back against Thor, grinding his ass against Thor's erection. He could almost feel it get even thicker against him. It was the first time they had touched each other beyond a simple brush of fingers in so painfully long. Thor had said that they were breaking so many customs, they should observe the few that they could. Loki had reluctantly agreed to chaperons and separation, purification rites that were said to ready them for their lives together, hours spent reading the ancient wisdom texts. The customs were, of course, painfully stupid, and he had agreed only after Thor pointed out how much their desire would grow with anticipation. Now he intended to reap the benefit in full measure. "Tell me how much you want me?" he sighed.

Thor answered without raising his head, letting his words become more kisses. "Far more than there are words to tell it. I want you more than a traveller on a cold and lonely road wants to spy a light burning in the distance. I want you the way a bird longs to sing on a summer morning, the way lightning wants a rod, the way the rain desires nothing more than to sink into the rich sleeping earth."

"Very pretty," Loki told him. Once he would have asked, _more than your hand loves Mjolnir?_ but now he did not. He had watched Thor fight so many battles while he had sat there alone on his throne; he had come to learn that she was no longer a thing separate from Thor. He could as well have asked _more than your hand loves its fingers?_ and with as much sense.

"The truth," Thor answered. Thick hands gripped his waist and turned him so that they were facing and at last they were kissing as they had not kissed in _years_. The kiss at their wedding had been soulful, sharing their whole hearts. This kiss came from somewhere lower. All the heartbreak they had inflicted and endured was there, transformed from pain into gratitude, for it had finally brought them here. He could still remember exactly how their last time had felt, so carefree, ignorant in their youthful arrogance. Until this moment Loki had not realized he had gotten taller, but he now discovered that he barely had to tilt his face up to meet Thor's lips. Thor's hands were bigger, too, his broad palms almost covering Loki's ribs.

A soft sound escaped Loki's throat. Plaintive. "We have been far too dressed, for far too long," he said.

"We have," Thor agreed. "But no longer."

"No. No longer." Loki stepped back and took a last moment to savor the sight of his brother clad in his most magnificent finery: the scarlet cape that hung from the bosses high on his chest, shining silver vambrances with representations of his feats in gilt and niello, the scale-plate on his arms that almost made him appear a god of the sea, and... leather. Lots and lots of leather. That could wait til the end.

Loki did Thor's arms first, unbuckling the vambrances and setting them aside, unfastening his sleeves and sliding them off. The cape was loosed next, the heavy cloth puddling about their feet. He looked even better without those things. Those splendid arms bared, nothing to break his perfect silhouette. Just _Thor_ and clinging black.

"You mustn't be cruel to me on our wedding night," Thor teased. He tugged Loki's cloak off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His vambrances followed, clattering against the marble floor as Thor tossed them carelessly aside as he attacked Loki's tunic. "No more of this," he growled, wrestling with it.

It was only the longing that shot through his veins with every heartbeat that made Loki take pity on him. "There's a zipper in the back," he said. Thor had it off him in seconds and was devouring every inch of him with his eyes.

Thor's own tunic fastened with a series of clasps that were not so different from those that Loki's fingers yet remembered and then they were kissing again, Thor's bare arms around Loki's bare back, broad chests and firm stomachs pressed together. They shifted their hips slightly as they kissed, rolling and twisting and rubbing their cocks against one another through their smooth leather trousers.

*****

It was a ceremony the likes of which the realms had never seen before. The double coronation was unusual enough. Loki had continued to hold the throne in the weeks leading up to the ceremony, and as acting king it was given him to crown Thor. He sat on Hlidskjalf as Thor approached and knelt before him. The people cheered to see the silver circlet set upon his golden locks. Loki rose and took one step down to kneel beside Thor. Thor brushed his fingers against the back of Loki's hand before taking his feet and sitting for the first time upon the throne.

The rush of vision was a shock. He felt his body go stiff as he stared outwards, casting his gaze over the realms. He could look down upon them from far above, so far that he could see the entire globe, and he could look with such closeness as to see the veins in the leaf of a fern, even peering within to watch the water and minerals as they coursed through the stem. He could have spent days looking. It took a force to will to pull his eyes back to the throne room, to the people standing below, looking about in confusion. To Loki, watching him with eyes that were warm and understanding.

"I crown you, my brother, my king, my equal," Thor said, his voice loud enough for all and his words for Loki alone. He held his gaze as he rested the gold diadem onto his brother's raven locks.

Loki's eyes widened at the cheers that followed. Thor did not share his surprise. He had spent every spare moment in these past weeks among the people, reminding them of all Loki had done. That he believed himself to be giving his life to defeat Malekith. That he had taken the abandoned throne with their father's face, dedicated himself tirelessly to the rebuilding though the songs of thanks did not carry his name.

They both rose to their feet and turned to face the people together. The noise swelled until Loki raised a hand.

"We thank you for your well wishes," Thor said.

"We hope that we will have them for all parts of our union," said Loki.

Another round of applause rang out, and when it was done, they faced each other and clasped their right hands together. They had memorized those words which others had only to repeat, and they spoke them now before the thousands of witnesses. As they recited their vows, Loki drew easy circles above their hands with one finger that trailed a shining ribbon of seidr. It clung to their wrists, silver-green with promise. When there was no more to say, Thor brushed his fingers across Mjolnir, hanging at his hip, and an arc of lightning sprang up to twist about them in blinding light, and when it fell away the seidr had sunk beneath their skin and they were married.

Their second first kiss was just as perfect as the first first kiss had been.

They stood on the dais, smiling and holding hands, until the long line of well-wishers was exhausted. The royals of every friendly realm had been first, followed by the nobles of Asgard, and at last their personal friends. All had brought gifts, and all had received the thanks of the new monarchs. Some gave them warm and happy smiles. Others – those who had eyed Thor, or even Loki, for their own children – went through the motions, holding out their offerings with false smiles. Sif, who had once loved Thor with a love not that of a friend and fellow warrior, presented her gift with a whispered wish that they find the same happiness she had come to know. Freya brought them an assortment of Vanir luxuries, a large box filled with bottles of ardor-enhancing potions and intriguingly shaped objects. Loki's eyes narrowed as Heimdall – alone of all the courts – held out his gift not to _them_ , but to _Thor_.

The watcher had never liked Loki, and the aversion had only grown with time. When they had approached him, he had sworn his allegiance to their shared rule. He had not sworn to like it. Thor took it quickly, hoping Loki did not notice.

The wedding festivities lasted long into the night. Thor and Loki danced every dance together, whirling about the floor with eyes for none but each other until Loki was whispering into his ear about how it was impossible to ask him to wait a single second more.

*****

"Come on," Thor said, settling his hands around Loki's waist and walking him backwards towards the throne. "We've waited long enough."

"Too long," Loki said. He was beginning to pant slightly from the stimulation, and the butter-soft insides of his trousers were getting a damp patch. He wondered if Thor's were the same. He twined his arms around Thor's shoulders and demanded kisses as they made their slow way through the long room. It was so hard to keep moving, so hard to stay upright when he just wanted to pull Thor down to the floor right there but he held on until the back of his heel hit the first step. "You first, brother. Take your throne," he said.

Thor gave him one last and particularly filthy kiss before he strode up to sit again upon Hlidskjalf. Loki followed. There was no audience now, no ceremony to follow, and he let his eyes skim across the realms as Loki unbuckled his tall boots and tugged them away. His gaze was dragged back to the throne room when he felt Loki's hands swiftly opening his pants.

"It's all right. You can keep looking," Loki told him, but he really couldn't, not when those cool, nimble fingers were reaching inside, drawing his cock out, those same fingers he thought he would never feel again.

"You're all I want to see," Thor told him.

"You are full of pretty answers, these days," Loki answered.

"My eyes are full of pretty sights."

"Flatterer," Loki said, but he looked pleased all the same. And it really was true, what Thor had said. The last traces of the Void and its horrors -Thor had broached the subject, delicately, but Loki had brusquely refused to answer - had faded and he now glowed with health. His hair had gotten longer, and it set his fine cheekbones into stark relief. His lips were the most delicately shaped Thor had ever known and now he watched Loki's sharp pink tongue darted out to them as he leaned forwards.

Loki had always been fond of compliments in general and from Thor in particular. It was the sort of behavior he intended to encourage and saw no time like the present to begin. And what a lovely task he had set himself, he thought, as he looked at Thor's cock standing proudly before him, thick and long and the head such a beautiful red - the same red as Thor's lips, a red that put to shame the cape abandoned behind them - and it was hot against his lips and Thor's hands tangled into his hair as he sighed, "Oh, Loki."

"Mmm," Loki agreed. The vibrations rippled right through Thor's cock and his hips rolled up desperately chasing _more_. Loki chuckled, which felt nearly as good as had the humming, and drew back until only the head was still between his lips and he held Thor's eyes with his own as he _sucked_.

Thor stifled a shout, but couldn't stifle how his body shot up, needing _more_ , and Loki was ready. The moment Thor was no longer sitting he grasped hold of the dangling waist of Thor's trousers and he got them halfway down before the leather bunched too much to keep pulling.

A cool hand pressed him back down. The throne was chilly to his bare skin, but it was impossible to care about _cold_ when Loki's mouth was so hot and the look in his eyes even hotter. He was only dimly aware of Loki getting his trousers the rest of the way off. It was simply too hard to think about what Loki was doing with his hands when he was doing so very much with his mouth, tightening his lips as he bobbed his head, making long passes with the flat of his tongue and delicate teasing licks with the tip, taking him so deep and sucking...

"Stop, I don't want to yet. It's too soon," Thor said. His breathing was rough and it made his voice uneven and Loki had a pang of regret that he could not capture that sound and listen to it always.

Loki was still kneeling when Thor rose to his feet. He truly was magnificent, the sort of body that when sculpted makes others think the artist was being kind. _They may believe what they like, for I shall know the truth,_ Loki thought as he stood.

"You are so terribly dressed," Thor complained. "As your fellow king of Asgard I must address this situation before it worsens."

"Before my tunic climbs back onto me of its own accord?" Loki teased, but that was all the teasing he had breath to do before Thor's hand was sliding down his belly and wrapping strong thick fingers about his cock.

Loki slumped against him as he began to stroke with slow caresses that told, as speed could not, of how well Thor remembered exactly how he liked to be touched. "Ooo, Thor, I... _hah_! Yes, just like that," he choked out.

Thor's answer was to rain kisses upon the glossy hair before him as Loki buried his face in Thor's chest. With his free hand he shoved at Loki's trousers and Loki somehow kicked them away while simultaneously melting into Thor's touch. Loki was panting softly and the sound set him off. "I need you. Brother. The throne," Thor said. He reluctantly let go and Loki straightened. His face was flushed and his pupils were huge.

"Yes," Loki breathed. "I thought..." He rose on tiptoe to whisper into Thor's ear.

"Is that possible?" Thor asked.

"I've seen pictures."

Thor grinned. "Then we must. It is only fitting."

Loki tilted his head slightly and they were both ready, slick and open and Thor was urging Loki onto the throne, pulling his hips down to the very edge and raising his feet to the wide arms. The back was low enough for him to rest his head. "Come on, come on," he urged.

"A moment." For all his eagerness just seconds ago, now that he was faced with Loki like this – sprawled back, his legs spread wide and _everything_ on display – it was impossible not to take in the sight of it. Or, perhaps... "Just a little taste," he said, sinking to his knees.

Loki gave a loud cry as Thor's mouth took him in. He felt wet and hot and good and Loki watched his eyes fall shut in rapture. He was just reaching for him, to press a palm to his rough cheek, when he slipped away and went _lower._ "Thor, Thor," Loki gasped as Thor's tongue teased at his relaxed opening, tracing the rim and licking broad stripes across it before pointing his tongue and licking his way inside.

Thor raised his eyes. He couldn't see Loki's face from this angle, but he could see his toes where they curled around the ends of the armrests. Loki had short, chubby toes that always struck Thor as utterly incongruous with the rest of his body, but he loved them. He remembered when he was little and would pretend to be a bear and nibble on Loki's fat little toes until his baby brother would shriek with laughter. He gave one long, final caress of his tongue and stood. "I have loved you since before I can remember," he said.

"And I you," Loki answered. "Shall we?"

Thor nodded and turned around. He braced his thighs and lowered himself onto Loki's waiting cock, going slowly, carefully, it had been so long... and the moment Loki was fully seated within him he himself was fully seated on the throne, and the vision came to him again, his eyes filled with galaxies and swirling nebulas and he felt Loki's cock twitch within him as he watched a dying star explode into a shockwave of shimmering brilliance and it was impossible to separate the sensation from the sight.

"Thor?" Loki prompted.

"Yes, of course," Thor murmured, drawing his attention back. He rose up partway and couldn't resist sliding back down, finding it too hard to deny himself that heady drag of Loki's cock within, that he had longed for for so long. It was on his third try that he managed to raise himself until he had just the head of Loki's cock inside him, and he took his cock in hand as he leaned forwards and searched, having to work by feel, having to aim just so...

They cried out as one when Thor got the head of his cock to slide into Loki's entrance.

Thor braced his hands on his knees, his body shaking as he fought for control. There was a hand on his low back, rubbing gently, grounding him. He nodded. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Loki answered. This was already beyond how he had imagined it, and he had not gone a day without imagining this since he had first seen that picture. Thor's body was so powerful and beautiful like this. The contrast between that huge, powerful body and the trembling that surged through it was a thing of such exquisite beauty, there was no way he could ever get enough of it. Fortunately he was recording it all to one of his scrolls for later enjoyment. They would watch this together later, their hands on each other, whispering to one another how beautiful they had been, how perfect they had felt.

They each held their own cocks still as Thor lowered himself, dizzying moans perfuming the air with each little bit more they were filled. "Thor... oh, you feel incredible," Loki panted. "So thick, so deep inside me, and - _oooo_ \- so tight, I can feel you grasping me, every little muscle fluttering against me."

"As can I," Thor answered. "You feel so smooth inside, like warm silk come alive all around me, and _ah!_ " he cried as Loki clenched tight around him. "And tight, yes. And inside, you fill me up so exquisitely, like your cock belongs inside me, feels so good..." His words gave way to broken, shaking moans of pleasure as he began to move, tensing his legs and bouncing, impossible to know what was better, impossible to say whether the feel of Loki inside him or the feel of himself sliding into Loki was better.

Loki sent his gaze out to look upon Thor's face, to savor the pleasure that was overtaking him before looking lower, down where Thor was disappearing inside of him. He was stretched so far open, the little wrinkles pulled taut and the skin white with tension. As Thor drew back Loki's rim clung to him, not wanting to let him go. "Look back here, love. Look how beautifully you take me," Loki said, tracing his fingers down Thor's tailbone. He could feel the moment Thor took sight of it, his body going tense and his motions growing jerky.

"Loki, I can't hold back much longer," Thor panted.

"Neither can I, but try. We don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of Heimdall," Loki gasped back.

"What? Heimdall's watching?" Thor asked, alarmed. He focused his gaze on the observatory to find the watcher with his palms over his eyes, shaking his head. It rather broke the moment, though the shock did also make it likely that he would last longer than he had anticipated.

"The throne room can't be shielded," Loki said. He gave a wave. "Hello!"

Thor groaned. "I'm sorry," he told Heimdall.

Loki rolled his hips and Thor groaned again, this time in helpless pleasure. "You're not, and neither am I. It is our throne together, and we shall do as we like upon it. Whatever others may have intended, I first took this throne by right, at the direction of our mother. It was always meant for both of us, as we were always meant for one another and those who bear no love for me must _see_ what we are to each other now."

Ah. Loki _had_ noticed Heimdall handing his gift to Thor alone. _If only I had been faster,_ Thor thought, but no. Loki looked for slights. It was part of his nature, and there was no protecting him from that. Nor was Heimdall too much to blame; he had, after all, been witness to so many of Loki's misdeeds over the centuries, and he could not be expected to understand in his heart, as Thor did, that those dark days were behind them.

Loki peered through Heimdall's shielding hands, looking right into his golden eyes that teemed with stars. "My first memory is of crying because I was too small to climb a tree, and of Thor picking me up and putting me onto a branch to sit. He held me safe instead of climbing with his friends. When I was taught to write I demanded that the letters of his name be the first I learned."

Thor very carefully did _not_ look at Heimdall as he spoke. He really would have been much happier not knowing that Heimdall could see what they were doing, but now that he did know, he could not remain silent. "There has never truly been another, for either of us, though we fought it far too long. But now that is done, and we are joined together and our happiness will be to the good of Asgard."

"So now you see, seer, that we are as one," Loki said. He drew his gaze away from the observatory, taking in the sweat-gleaming skin of Thor's back. A bead trickled down and that was _it_ , just that bead of sweat setting him off and he curled his hips hard, thrusting into Thor and taking all he could, and Thor couldn't help being caught up in it and then he was sobbing and bouncing frantically as Loki thrust and thrust and then there were bursts of heat inside him as Thor cried his name and all that tension that had been twisting tight in his belly exploded outwards and his eyes lost their focus and as he came he could see Thor and Yggdrasil and everything between, every thing on every realm, the birth of algae and the exploding star and through it all there was Thor, "Thor, Thor," he whispered, and Thor's fingers were biting into the backs of his thighs and he was holding on to Thor's solid waist as he spilled, and he could see that, too, he could _see_ his cock inside of Thor, see each heated jet shoot deep inside him.

It was with half-drunken laughter than they extricated themselves from their contorted position and then they were kissing again as they stumbled to their chambers, long, lazy contented kisses that said _this is just the beginning._

And despite all they had seen and all they had known, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we come to the end of another Fucking February. For next year, I'm leaning towards fics inspired by perfumes, since scent is tied so closely to mood and emotion. If you have any favorite scents, let me know! No promises, of course, but if something is accessible (especially if I can get a sample from [The Perfumed Court](http://theperfumedcourt.com) or [Surrender to Chance](http://surrendertochance.com)) I'll give it a try.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for all the kind and lovely feedback!


End file.
